And They Danced
by Dreamteazer
Summary: CATS - A short, fluffy bit about two characters. Telling who would give away the ending. ;)


~*And They Danced*~ 

~*And They Danced*~ 

He watched her. 

From his silent vigil beside the old clock, he watched her as she leaned from her hidden position and breathed in the cool night air. The Tom smiled faintly as she did. She often came here, away from the rest of the Tribe, to dance alone. 

She looked around carefully, not seeing or sensing his presence. The Jellicle Moon overhead lit this secluded section of the Junkyard, basking it in an ethereal glow sent from the Heaviside. Slowly, she began to move. 

Her dance was not that of Victoria's, the white adolescent. Though just as graceful and smooth as the younger Queen's ballet, hers was earthier, more natural; almost pagan in its simplicity and passion. Her dark, exotic body flowed with her moments, deliberate and mystic. From somewhere beyond the Heaviside, her own personal Jellicle instrument picked a soft melody. The Clarinet. It matched her perfectly. Sleek, streamlined; high and low all in one. The clarinet truly was his Cassandra. 

She paused in her dance, her back nearly bent over itself as one paw rose skyward. Her eyes closed slowly, before she rolled her body upward, and continued her move. The Tom smiled, and although he watched as she danced, the imprint of her eyes left itself burning in his mind. He could watch her eyes… for hours on end if she would let him. While in their Cat-form, all Jellicles possessed that half-opened expression of contentment, viewing the world around them lazily. Cassandra was different. She retained hers though the transformation. The moonlit blue stretched until forever amid the almond shaped windows. Usually quiet and self-assured, her eyes could speak volumes in very little time. At least to him, they could. They were bright and pleased when they were alone, when she didn't have to pretend to be the untouchable mystic the rest of the Tribe thought her as; when they both could let down their guard together. 

And yet, they could smolder and turn smoky with thought or passion. He loved when they burned with the latter… and loved even more that he was the cause behind it. That thought brought yet another smile bubbling to his lips. She was his Mate, and his alone. Never before had he been this lucky… and never again, even in Lives to come, would he know this joy. 

Her Music built as if answering to his thoughts, floating on the highest notes the Clarinet could produce. Her leg lifted upward, painfully slowly, and she closed her eyes once more, enveloping herself in the glow of the Moon. 

The Tom nodded to himself, more mentally than physically. Cassandra was an empath… and it had occurred to him that she wasn't detecting his presence. Why? The answer of the instrument brought clarity. Her Music, and being allowed to dance as she would, closed her powers off, and let her be one with herself, instead of one with all. His heart rose with hers, singing in her joy as the music slowed. 

She paused in her position, crouching near the ground with one leg stretched before her. Her Music had softened; low enough so she could sense him… even hear his soft breaths as he watched her. Slowly, she reached a paw behind her, entreating him. 

"Were you just going to watch…?" she asked, her voice low and sultry as it always was. 

The Tom chuckled softly, rising from his hidden position and moving out to her. The Clarinet played a simple melody line and waited. As his paw joined hers, his own instrument lifted in answer, the Tenor Saxophone echoing the notes tenderly. 

"I thought you'd never ask," he answered, drawing her to stand and pressing her against his strong chest. She chuckled her response, tightening her hold on his arms as their Instruments continued to echo each other, almost together, and yet not. Her eyes closed again, hooded and low, as his lips sought out a favored spot on her neck. 

"You never have to wait for an invitation, Alonzo," she purred, conforming her body to his. At last, their Music rose together, the Clarinet and the Sax harmonizing too perfectly for words. 

Each note soared closer to the Heaviside as they stood together, relishing in the warmth of each other's bodies. One note blended with another, two souls intertwined, two minds merged into one… until finally, two hearts met and pounded together with a love and union the Everlasting Cat smiled upon. 

The Moon glowed brighter than before, illuminating the Yard for only them, surging with the strength of the crescendo their Music created. They turned to face each other, and once again, Alonzo found himself lost in that moonlit blue that had never ceased to enrapture him. His paw rose to caress her cheek as he bent forward, seeking her lips. Her own tender kiss answered his before they parted, each wearing a smile of utter contentment. His eyes watched her face… Cassandra watched his. 

And they danced. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
